


In a Winter Afternoon

by TouHaru_Rights



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: And Tenn is 16, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Haruka and Tenn deserved better, Haruka is 15, I don't really know how to tag without spoilers, If Haruka and Tenn had been brothers, Inspired by Art, The rest of ZOOL appear, This is inspired from an art in twitter, but only for a little bit, this has angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouHaru_Rights/pseuds/TouHaru_Rights
Summary: “We will be together tomorrow, right?” Haruka asked, his expression being a confusing one for Tenn, as well as it was his question, but he failed to give an answer as Haruka let out a soft, sweet giggle which Tenn didn’t knew how to take. "It doesn't matter! Even if we’re not together tomorrow, at least I'll always have this memory! Right nii-san?" Haruka looked at him, his smile, just like his eyes shone so brightly that they confused Tenn for a couple of seconds."I suppose that's right if you have a good memory." Tenn finally said.-------Note: English is not my first language so there might be a lot of mistakes, I apologize in advance if some things are not clear or easy to understand.
Relationships: Isumi Haruka & Kujou Tenn, Mention Inumaru Touma & Isumi Haruka & Midou Torao & Natsume Minami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	In a Winter Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> So, yesterday I found a beautiful art on Twitter and from that moment the only thing I could think about was: I must write something related to this, so here I am.  
> Don't get me wrong, this is a bad attemp of angst, but I really hope it's enjoyable for whoever is gonna read this.  
> And so, here is the art that inspired this story: <https://twitter.com/nanairorealize/status/1236425522743214083>  
> Please go check it and enjoy it!

It was a particular winter afternoon, because, although the snow accumulated on the streets of the city, the sun was bright in the sky, and the wind that had been cold and violent last night was now incredibly warm and comforting, it was so warm that it caused the frost that covered the windows to melt quickly, almost as if it was spring, and made the stalactites hanging on the cables begin to release drops of cold water to the ground.

You could say then that this was a warm winter afternoon and, therefore, a perfect afternoon to be enjoyed abroad and more so since the warm afternoons were strange in Northmare, but even more strange that any of these kind of afternoons were at the time of cold winter. Therefore, Haruka wasted no time after his lessons to ask Kujou-san if he could go out and walk around the city as much as possible before the warm wind disappeared and turned again into a massive storm of cold snow.

Takamasa had no reason to deny Haruka a short break outside, after all, the boy had completed his lessons splendidly and, like every teenager, he needed to leave from time to time to not suffocate in monotony. So he didn’t deny Haruka the authorization to leave his home, he only put two small conditions to which the younger didn’t oppose, mainly because those conditions didn’t bothered him and although they had done so, his desire to leave was much greater than his pride, or at least it was at that time.

“Be here before 6:00.” Takamasa said, to which Haruka nodded, adding a small reminder on his cellphone to not forget the time in which he must be back home. “And Tenn must go with you.” Takamasa added, earning Tenn’s attention.

Kujou Tenn looked up from the book he had been reading during the conversation he had only paid attention to when his name was mentioned. He didn't frown, he didn't complain, he just blinked a few times, surprised at Takamasa's condition.   
He got up from the small armchair in the room where he had previously been sitting, his legs leading him next to Haruka and in front of his stepfather. He looked at Haruka for a short second, his eyes still denoting some surprise, expression to which Haruka simply smiled, taking his hand and directing his cheerful expression to Takamasa. "Of course, father! We will be back before 6:00!"

Haruka dragged Tenn, who didn’t put up any resistance against the younger, but had to remind him before leaving that they had to cover up properly before going to the cold environment outside, saying something like: "Sometimes I think your head isn’t in this world", phrase to which Haruka replied with a: “Nii-san can be so mean to me sometimes."

As expected, the atmosphere outside their home was different from what was normally in a place as cold as Northmare, detail that both boys seemed to enjoy the first streets they walked in almost complete silence, being the occasional laughs of Haruka and the slight scolding of Tenn to the younger telling him to be more careful because the street was still a little frosty and therefore slippery, the only sounds in between the two.

The path that they were traveling through wasn’t one randomly chosen, in fact, they both knew where they wanted to go, even without mixing words in the air, since that was what they used to do when they left together, even though that that was an strange event.   
To both of them, Takamasa was strict, and although Haruka and Tenn had a good relationship and used to talk most of the time they were at home, their outings together were extremely limited since they both had lessons and classes to which they had to attend and that, for some incomprehensible reason to the two teenagers, were different for each of them.

However, rarely, as that occasion was, both had the opportunity to go out and admire the beautiful place that was Northmare and remember how different it was from Japan. Although Haruka would dare to say that something that the two places shared were their pastry tastes, since, as in Japan, Haruka didn’t remember trying any sweet that tasted bad enough to make him hate it and, in fact, the sweetness that was in most of the desserts in Northmare reminded him of Japan.

“Haruka, you're going to fall if you keep jumping like that.” Tenn repeated for the seventh time since they started walking and, to his surprise, Haruka stopped even his pace, giving Tenn an annoyed look along with a slight pout that refused to leave his lips. "Are you getting mad at me just for that?" Tenn questioned once Haruka's silence and expression extended long enough.

Haruka said nothing to him and even turned his back on the older, a gesture that confused and surprised Tenn to equal extents, since, although Haruka sometimes had a bit of an immature attitude, he had never acted that way for a "scolding" of his, and it was clearly not the first time that Tenn "scolded" the younger.

Tenn didn’t say anything more, or rather he didn’t know what else he should say, Haruka's attitude was strange and at the time he couldn’t think of any way to deal with that unusual attitude without things ending in an irrelevant argument of _siblings_. He sighed and turned his back on the boy, willing to continue his tracks, being sure that Haruka would follow him once he began to walk, but before taking a step forward he felt something cold hitting his back with enough strength to surprise him being off guard, but not enough to make him fall.

He turned again and all he found was Haruka laughing at his expression that was probably priceless, since it must be overflowing with surprise. “¿Did you just...” Tenn didn’t finished asking the question, he didn’t have the need to, because Haruka passed beside him with a triumphant smile on his lips. "That was really immature." Tenn commented, but Haruka didn’t turn to answer him, his only answer was a little giggle as he continued his way and that made Tenn smile almost by inertia.

The only thing that made Haruka stop was the same feeling of something cold hitting his back that Tenn had previously experienced. And he was about to respond to the older using the same “Very mature of you” he had used with him before, but when he turned around to Tenn, the same cold feeling got to his head, leaving traces of snow on his face and hair.

Haruka heard Tenn's laugh as he removed the remains of snow from his face, feeling his lips curl into a smile when he heard the older laugh, an act that, while not impossible, was very rare. "Nii-san!" Haruka exclaimed, a firm smile remaining on his lips. “This is a war declaration!”

"Eh?" Tenn said, crossing his arms, letting a small smile cross his features and mixing it with his expression of excessive confidence. “If we enter a war you will lose, don’t doubt it.” He raised his face, increasing his expression of confidence that gradually became one of superiority.

"Will I? We're about to prove it!"

It didn’t take much more and, in less than two seconds, both of them were throwing snowballs and chasing the other from one side to another, occasionally releasing a "What was that about wining again?" , or "Is that _throwing_ for you?", and soon that little war became a race to catch the other and throw a snowball to his face, a situation in which both felt their actions become similar to that of two young children in winter, laughing and running while doing something that seemed so childish.

And on that winter afternoon, in which the two ended up falling into the snow, laughing without stopping for any apparent reason that might seem logical, losing their breath for the race and for their inability to stop their laughter, Haruka noticed it, that the situation looked so cheerful and unreal for being his own childhood, but even if it was that way, he didn't want that warm winter afternoon to end.

Finally pausing their laughter and smiling at each other, they both got up from the snow to follow their original path. Haruka this time only kept walking beside Tenn, and the silence that had previously reigned between the two was now extinct thanks to their lively conversation.

Finally, their walking stopped in front of a beautifully decorated cake shop, with the already familiar sweet smell coming from the desserts inside the shop that escaped through the glass door of the place.  
The two boys entered, already knowing what they would order and also knowing where they would go next to enjoy what they had ordered.

And time moved with quickness, almost as if it was in a rush, passing as if it was the same warm wind on that particular winter day, without resentment and wearing away the day when both boys seemed to have fun simply by having each other's company, until finally reaching a small park in which the only free bench overlooked a beautiful view with the shining sunset on the horizon.

“Nii-san.” Haruka called, his eyes fixed on the sunset, leaving aside the pastry whose name, frankly, he couldn’t remember. Tenn made a small sound as sign that he was listening to him, while he was peacefully eating the donut he had ordered before. “We'll be together tomorrow, right?” Haruka asked, his expression being a confusing one for Tenn, as well as it was his question, but he failed to give an answer as Haruka let out a soft, sweet giggle which Tenn didn’t knew how to take. "It doesn't matter! Even if we’re not together tomorrow, at least I'll always have this memory! Right nii-san?" Haruka looked at him, his smile, just like his eyes shone so brightly that they confused Tenn for a couple of seconds.

"I suppose that's right if you have a good memory." Tenn finally said, enjoying his donut again, leaving Haruka with his eyes on the sunset they were facing.

Finally, Haruka let out a shaky breath from between his lips and, being guided by his reflexes, he closed his eyes feeling the warm winter wind hit his face, but, without warning, the warm wind of that peculiar winter afternoon stopped feeling comforting. And, in less than a second, Haruka felt the light wind begin to cause him real cold, being that he no longer felt anything warm, only the usual freezing wind blowing in the winter afternoons.  
As much as he avoided it, he was forced to finally open his eyes, finding that his sight was now focused on a window covered with drops of water that showed what seemed to be and endless gray sky that reigned outside.

Soon he heard his name being called by a voice that was familiar, sweet and even warm, like the wind of that peculiar winter day he never lived.  
Then he was aware of hearing more voices joining the first, all of them growing with concern, and so, he had no choice but to sit up on the bed and turn to the rest of his groupmates to let them know that he was fully awake and that whatever it was that worried them was no longer important.

He assured them that he was fine, even though Torao commented that he was quite pale and seemed to be about to cry, without any mean intentions, of course, he was only worried. But finally, Torao and Minami left the room, Minami offering to prepare anything he wanted for breakfast and Torao saying he would help Minami.

"Bad dream?" Touma asked, sitting next to him in the small free space in the bed. “Do you want to talk about it?” Touma didn’t get an immediate response and knew that it was difficult for Haruka to open up with any of them to talk about something as personal as there were his dreams or nightmares, even though Touma was sure that the center trusted them pretty much.

He was about to tell Haruka that he didn’t have to tell him anything if it wasn’t what he wanted, but Haruka finally released with a repressed, shy, trembling voice: “They were only memories.” The younger explained and Touma understood that Haruka wouldn’t tell him anything more, so he only told him to rest for a while and to go to breakfast with them whenever he wanted, and then he finally left Haruka's room.

Haruka fixed his eyes on the window, the gray sky seemed only to intensify with every second that passed and, suddenly, he felt a cold wind creep into his room, giving him small chills.  
On that winter afternoon, the wind was not warm and the sun was hiding behind the dense clouds of rain, on that winter afternoon Haruka mutters, without being heard by anyone, and drops a couple of tears that he promises himself will not be repeated, while whispering to the freezing atmosphere of the room in which the only witness of his voice is that cold winter wind: “Memories that could have been but never were.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading so far! I hope you liked this little story! Feel free to tell me if I have any mistakes so I can correct them!  
> But before you leave I have something that I would like to explain from Haruka's dream, but if you don't want to read this then feel free to leave whenever you want ^^  
> First, I know that neither Tenn nor Haruka go to Northmare in their childhoods with Takamasa, but I decided to put Northmare because there is where Haruka and the rest of ZOOL became more like a team, so I figured that Haruka would have something special with that place as well as the rest of ZOOL.  
> Second, the gray sky thing was actually inspired by Silver Sky, because that's what happens when you're writting and Re:vale suddenly decides to play that song.  
> Third, I guessed that both Tenn's and Haruka's personalities would have been different if they had grown together, Tenn would still be with his big protetive brother actitude, but probably would be more like a kid when there isn't a big age gap difference, like when he was with Riku. And as for Haruka, I think that his attitude wouldn't be as "I want you all death, I just seek revenge", because in his backstory he seemed like a really sweet and cheerful kid... and the Takamas happened.  
> And I think that's all, thank you for reading and I really hope you enjoyed and could read this without any problem!


End file.
